


"Going Wolfy" by Enchanted_Jae

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sirius Black Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Sirius loves it when Remus goes wolfy on him.





	"Going Wolfy" by Enchanted_Jae

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt # 27:** Sirius loves it when Remus knots him.  
**Content/Spoiler:** PWP, sex in partially-shifted form  
**Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Notes:** Big thank you to my beta, adafrog

Sirius arched off the bed, his hands twisting in the sheets. Oh, the things Remus could do with his mouth! Sirius collapsed back down, and a low, tortured groan fell from his slack lips. Remus released him and raised his head. 

"Moony!" cried Sirius. "Don't stop."

"I'm going to fuck you now," said Remus, his hoarse voice sounding like a growl. "You like that, don't you?"

Sirius liked it very much, indeed. He licked his lips and responded with a breathy, "Yes."

"If you're gagging for it, roll over and get your arse in the air, Padfoot."

Sirius' breath quickened, but he tried not to let Remus know just how much he was gagging for it. He indulged in a long, languid stretch, then slowly turned onto his stomach. Sirius craned his head to look back at Remus over his shoulder. He smirked and wiggled his bum.

Remus growled and moved to crouch over him. 

"Now who's gagging for it?" taunted Sirius. He gasped when Remus reacted by swatting his arse. 

"I should spank you, but you'd enjoy it too much," Remus muttered. He sat back on his haunches, grasped Sirius' hips, and hauled his arse up and into position. 

Sirius peered over his shoulder once more and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Moony, are you going wolfy on me?"

Remus' lips lifted in a parody of a smile. His canines had elongated, and his fingernails had extended to claws. "You make me lose control," he said, voice gruff with lust and the emergence of his wolf. 

Sirius shivered. He loved it when Remus let his beast out to play. Too bad it was so seldom. He was always fearful of causing an injury, even though Sirius trusted him. 

Remus prodded Sirius' prepared entrance with the tip of his prick. "Are you ready for me?"

"Do it," said Sirius, pushing back. He uttered a low, almost tortured groan when Remus penetrated him. Merlin, it felt amazing, in spite of the initial discomfort. Sirius clenched his jaw as he strove to relax and take Remus deeper. 

Remus paused. "Am I hurting you?" he asked. His voice sounded different, and a shiver wracked Sirius' body. 

"Don't stop," Sirius pleaded. "You feel good."

Remus leaned down and murmured, "Tell me if I get too rough." He raised up once more and thrust in hard, bottoming out inside of Sirius. 

Sirius gasped, both at the sensation and at Remus' words. Too rough? Was there such a thing? Sirius loved rough sex, and Remus always delivered, especially when the full moon was near and his wolf came out to play. It was at these times that a shag invariably ended with them knotted together, and Sirius was more than eager to experience it again. 

Remus pulled back and drove in hard. Sirius huffed out a breath, only to groan in dismay when Remus paused again. 

"I mean it, Padfoot. Tell me if I'm hurting you."

"You can't hurt me, Moony," said Sirius. "You know how much I enjoy your wild side."

"You make me wild," growled Remus, emphasizing his declaration with a particularly hard thrust. 

Sirius howled in delight, and Remus answered with a howl of his own. His breathing quickened, sounding more and more like the panting of a running wolf. Sirius gripped the sheets and held on for what was shaping up to be a marvelously rough ride. The only thing better than riding his motorbike was being ridden by Remus. 

Lethal teeth scraped Sirius' nape, indicating how close Remus was to changing, as well as how close he was to coming. "Give it to me," Sirius grunted out. "Love it when you fill me up and stretch me out with your knot. Come on, come on, I need it, Moony."

Remus stiffened behind Sirius, and a full-throated howl burst from him as he climaxed. Sirius shifted his weight to the left and began to wank himself furiously with his right hand. He was teetering on the precipice of pleasure, and he needed only one more thing to tip him over. 

Remus' howl lowered in volume, dropping and deepening into a gruff, satisfied growl. At the same time, the base of his cock swelled, forming a knot that locked their bodies together. Sirius groaned at the burning pressure, but it was what he'd been yearning for. His prick jerked in his hand, spattering the bedding with his release as he threw his head back and shouted out incoherent nonsense at the height of his ecstasy. 

Sirius came down slowly. Remus remained firmly knotted inside of him, and he was busily licking and nibbling on Sirius' neck and shoulders. Sirius smiled and raised his head from where he'd ended up face down in the pillows. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, you soppy wolf," Sirius replied. "I do need to lie down, however," he added. Carefully, he moved his upper body forward and stretched his legs out. Remus moved with him, mindful of how they were still tied together by his knotted cock. He ended up draped over Sirius' back.

"Mm," Sirius sighed in delight. He was utterly spent, wrung out from his brilliant orgasm. Best of all, his lover was still rooted deeply inside of him. Sirius' rim twitched, drawing a growling gasp from Remus. 

"Stop that," chided Remus, "or we'll end up fucking again."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing."

"Behave, Padfoot," Remus said. "You're too raw for another go so soon."

Sirius grinned and deliberately clenched his inner muscles. "You let me be the judge of that, Moony."

**Author's Note:**

> **Author: [ENCHANTED_JAE](https://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**  



End file.
